Stuck on you
by LovesFangirling
Summary: Steve and Danny get stuck in the middle of the ocean. Warning: Slash content. I do not own the characters and Hawaii Five-0.


It's Saturday, 8 a.m and the alarm clock ringed. Steve and Danny were still sleepy after a "party" night at Steve's bed.

"Seriously, Steven? It's our day off and why do we have to get up so early? It's feeling so great" - Danny fondled Steve's chest softly.

"I have a surprise for you, Danny!"

"Really? What's?"

"Surprise, I can't tell you. You will see"

"Ok. I can't wait to see what's coming up from you! But, right now, I need a big big kiss before I get up"

Steve's lips touch softly Danno's neck and climb until they reach his mouth.

"Let's go, babe" Steve says "But first we will have breakfast on the beach"

"Woooow" Danno, ironic "How romantic!? Eating and listening to the sound of waves and seaguls! Wooow"

"Shut up!" orders Steve "Just enjoy it, ok?"

They moved to the beach, where there was a "banquet" waiting for them. Steve was preparing it the day before.

"Wooow! Oh man! You did this just for us?" Danny asked

"Just for us" Steve replied "Today is our day off, so let's live it at the fullest, just the two of us"

Danno stares at Steve with a tear in the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe it, babe! I love you so much"

And a big kiss takes place in McGarrett's private beach.

Some minutes later the guys got in the car and, as usual, Steve drove. The silver Camaro started moving.

"May I ask you a question? Why are you always driving my car?"

"I like to drive." Steve replies "Besides, I'm the one who knows the place we're going."

"Waaaaait! You said "the place", what place?"

"The place where I'm taking you to, it's the surprise."

20 minutes later they arrive at the Honolulu marina, where there was a dinghy boat booked in the name of Steven J. McGarrett.

"Are you kidding me? Is this the surprise? What is in matter with you?"

"Why are you yelling at me, Danny? Let's go fishing. It's the surprise"

"I was thinking of something different, like taking me to New Jersey and have some romantic vacations there"

"Forget N.J. There is loads of cool stuff here in Hawaii. Besides, where do people from N.J vacate? The answer is Hawaii"

"You and Gracie are the reason why I'm in this pineapple infested hell …"

"Steven J. McGarrett, here's your boat" interrupts the owner "Have a safe trip!"

"Mahalo" thanks Steve "Let's go fishing, Danny!"

The guys got on board and Steve pilots the boat to somewhere in the middle of the ocean in order to get more and better fish and also a moment for two.

Suddenly, something weird happened to the boat – it was running out of gas.

"OMG! No! No! This can't be!" Steve looks at Danno panicked with sweat running across his body.

"Whaaaaaat? I just don't like "this" face. What's going on?" Danny's face was looking pale.

"We're running out of gas and it's not enough to reach the land. We're stuck in the middle of the ocean, lots of miles away from the coast."

"Oh beautiful, in another words we're gonna die here!"

"Just relax, ok?" yelled the poor Steve panicked and carrying the weight of responsibility of his own life and the life of his beloved Danny "Things will get solved, but right now, remain calm, ok? Don't worry, you have me!"

"It comforts my heart to have you here. Really and a lot! But I can't keep calm right now."

"Just try to, babe! Just try!"

They hugged each other – a big big supporting hug – and then they stood there kissing each other's lips for a while just to "forget" the panic they were going thru.

The night fell and the guys remained lost in the ocean. On safe land, their friends were worried about them: they contacted and contacted the "missing boys" but in vain. "OMG, what happened to them?" "Why they don't answer my calls?" "OMG, I hope they're ok!"

Luckily (or not!) the coast patrol helicopter found them half-naked, enjoying their very own time on the boat like nothing happened.

"Heeeeeeeey heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, here! Help us" screamed the lovers in stereo.

They were rescued and as soon as they entered in the helicopter they were recognized by the rescuers "Commander McGarrett? Detective Williams? What…?"

"I'm in blackout" Danny interrupted.

"The same as Danny"

Finally, they reached the land safely and a "romantic" night at the hospital was waiting for them.

In the hospital, they stayed in the same room (lucky guys!)

"Hey, D. It was a nice boat trip, babe!"

"I'll literally break your face if you say this one more time. What was really nice was to be stuck on you during that "panic" moment"

"What panic? You were loving that moment, just like me. It was so awesome when we took our clothes off. It was a blast!"

"Next time let's do this on safe land, got it?"

"Yep, Danny, I got it? What matters now is that we are fine!"

Steve and Danno held each other's hand and remained silent for a couple of minutes looking at each other's eyes.

"Amen to this, Steven!"


End file.
